


My Name Is Calypso

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [10]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: I let him go.





	My Name Is Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Suzanne Vega.
> 
> Tried to reframe this as Oyewah's story rather than a footnote in Niles' backstory but unfortunately this episode was bad and gave me very little to work with.


End file.
